In U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,397 A1, a five-cylinder printing unit has an operational state in which one of the forme cylinders can be stopped for a plate change. The associated transfer cylinder is either also stopped, or can be rotated, together with the forme cylinder, independently of the remaining three cylinders.